Stay Away From My Yandere
by NightShade248
Summary: Yandere-chan doesn't really acknowledge the world around her. If she did, then she would notice just how popular she actually is with the boys. Senpai has noticed, though. And he doesn't like it. Rated M for killing (It's Yandere Simulator, so of course someone is going to die).


**A/N- I was watching this Yandere Simulator Roleplay series, and Senpai was just as crazy as Ayano. That's where I got this idea. It's my own take on it. I wrote this up about a month ago, but I'm just now getting around to uploading it.**

 **I don't own Yandere Simulator. It belongs to Yandere Dev.**

Chapter 1- My Stalker

 _'Ayano is on the prowl again,'_ I thought with a sigh. ' _This is, what, the third time this week?'_

I decided to try and ignore it, and go back to reading my book. But it was nearly impossible, with Ayano staring at me with those big, dark eyes.

My name is Taro, and this had become a constant occurrence even since school started a few days ago. I didn't notice it at first, but after a while, it was pretty clear that I was being stalked by Ayano.

I first saw her during the school entrance ceremony. She just stood there, looking pretty bored, her eyes blank and monotone. After that, it seemed that following me around was a normal thing for her.

It's creepy, but honestly, it doesn't really bother me. Ayano keeps her distance from me, and she doesn't seems to want to bother me. In fact, when she gets close, she gets all flustered, and can't look at me. Just her hands. I think she kind of likes me.

And, once again, for some odd reason, it doesn't bother me. It's actually kind of exciting to have the attention. At least Ayano doesn't yell at me, and insult me, like-

"Baka!"

I look up from my book, and come face to face with my friend, Osana. We've known each other since we were kids. And she is still as rude and obnoxious as she was then. In fact, I think she's gotten worse since senior year started. I don't know why I didn't stop hanging out with her years ago. For some reason, I've just stuck with her. Despite the fact that she berates me every since chance she gets.

"Ugh! Why didn't you meet me by the entrance this morning?!" Osana asked.

"Huh? Oh. I, uh, overslept," I muttered, not looking at her.

"Again?!" Osana asked.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Ugh! You do that every day, baka!" She continued." Just once, can you wake up when you're alarm clock goes off?!"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You always keep me waiting!" Osana said, pointing at me. Some of the other guys started staring at us, and chuckled.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you stop waiting for me?"

She stopped ranting for a second. "No, t-that's not what I... Ugh! Just forget it!"

I internally rolled by eyes. That was so like her to just want to drop the subject.

"Anyway!" She continued. "I want you to meet me by the cherry tree on Friday."

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Quite being so difficult!" She snapped. "Why can't you just listen to me?! Just meet me there, alright?!"

"Okay," I muttered.

"Good," Osana said. Then, she was gone as quickly as she'd come.

As I watched her walk away, I couldn't help fuming. I slammed my book shut and crossed my arms. There were times where I really didn't like Osana. Sometimes I really hate her. I honestly don't know what her problem with me is. She just seems to love yelling at me. Sometimes I wish she would just go away.

As Osana walked through the double doors, I noticed Ayano from behind the tree, but something was off. She had this weird look in her eyes. She looked angry. Her eyes seemed to get darker. She looked demented. She was practically clawing at the tree bark, and glared at Osana. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to wring Osana's neck.

Understandable. I could get to that point, too. I don't think anyone at school likes Osana. I think I'm her only friend. Well, minus my sister. But that look Ayano has was... Amazing.

I don't know how to describe it. It was as if something inside of me just clicked. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She looked like she wanted to do, and would do, what I've wanted to do to Osana for so long now. The only reason I didn't stand up for myself is because I felt bad for Osana. Not so much now, though...

After Ayano finished glaring, she looked over at me and smiled. I... I don't know why, but I felt my heart skipped a beat. I looked at her, and she looked away.

Despite the fact that she was stalking me, I think Ayano likes me. It felt weird to think that, because never before had any girl shown any interest in me in my life. I might talk to Ayano later.

 **A/N- And that's the first chapter. I'm gonna continue writing after Christmas.**


End file.
